Fifty shades of Red, a Pokemon Fanfiction
by 333Lemons
Summary: Wow, there are a lot of "fifty shades of red," but this one is better because IT IS A COMEDY. I'll update every week or two. The pikachu's name is Tanner, the Charmander is Corbynn, the Exeggcute is Seth, and the Mankey is Jonah. Tell me about spelling errors and the like. Also: My knowledge of pokemon is nonexistent!
1. Chapter 1

Pikachu felt his shirt stick to the back of his neck with sweat. He had been sitting all day at school, class after class dealing with the lack of air conditioning. His mind wandered, but not enough to keep him away from the sweltering, boiling heat. He kept his eyes vaguely open, hardly paying attention to the instructor in the slightest. He hadn't changed out of his Phys. Ed. clothes, even though it was against the dress code. He just didn't care.

Repetitive knocks on the door like consecutive punches to the wall were heard from his seat in the back. Everyone turned and stared, yet Pikachu was so tired, that he didn't care in the slightest. Then the door creaked open, in almost slow motion. He saw a pair of curving legs in tights, large, bouncing bosom perched atop a flat stomach, hidden, but not obscured by a shirt. He smelled a seductive, mind riling strawberry shampoo in the air. Sweat making her face gleam, her cheeks becoming rosy. Pikachu's eyes traveled up her form. Her large, round rump, her firm, smooth thighs, her plump miltanks. He saw her long, brunette hair take form from the door. He looked at her shirt, draped loosely over her frame, her curves were visible through it's thin fabric. In all of their glory, they screamed for him.

She was the only one to make him like this. Jigglypuff. He felt himself harden as he stared. It took a lot to get Pikachu up, he trained himself to not have it happen randomly in class, and he wore tight underwear, so that his soft size would look rather small, to hide his enormous iron rod. When he was hard, his Tarzan reached his navel. His Mr. Mime extended, becoming juicier and meatier. It slipped out of his abnormally tight underpants. He knew that if it extended to its full length, it would be nigh visible to others through his thin gym shorts, but he kept staring. His eyes couldn't stop taking in her form.

They had been dating for two weeks, and he still hadn't seen her naked. He knew what he had to do. He raised his hand, revealing his armpit's sweat stains, but he didn't even care.

"Teacher, may I use the restroom?" Pikachu asked. The wait for the answer was insane. He already felt eyes on him like needles. He began to sweat more profusely in his armpits. The teacher, however continued talking to his girlfriend, telling her the work she missed, he assumed. His leg began to spasm, he knew it was poking through his shorts. He felt his forehead gleam with sweat. He silently thanked all of the legendary pokemon and Arceus he had short hair.

"Mr. Bulbasaur!" Pikachu said, loud enough to fill up the room this time. "May I use the restroom!?" The teacher looked at him lazily, as if he had been interrupted- well maybe he was, but this was important. Pikachu sat there, anxiously waiting for a reply.

"Sure-" As soon as he uttered the words, Bulbasaur quickly gorilla walked out, and sprinted down the hallway. He made it to the bathroom.

He sighed, finally being able too have some alone time. He barreled into a stall, and tore off his shorts. He looked down at his hairy, muscular third leg. He grabbed it, thrusting his hands upwards and downwards. He winced in pleasure. He thought of her curves, her body! His grip tightened, and his squirtle was growing more and more hard. It felt like steel. Soon he started to feel friction. He couldn't stop at this point, but he would have a fire on his hands if he didn't have any lotion. He looked in his pockets. He felt close to climax. His vein pumped blood. He dug through his pcokets, and saw some hand sanitizer. He grabbed it, put it on his hands, and immediately started to fondle his tip, then moving down to the base, he moved up and sown with his hands, and it began to burn. He looked down, and it got redder and redder. It felt like his hands were steel wool on sandpaper.

With a loud crack, he saw Jigglypuff burst into the bathroom stall. It was not unisex. She had never seen him this way. Then she did the last thing the expected. She pulled off her shirt, she was going bra-less, and he saw her exposed, glistening, sweaty luvdiscs. He proceeded to grab her, and push her to the floor. He saw her cute, innocent expression, and she said "Do it," while pulling off her own tights.

He started by gently massaging her chest, feeling them tighten and relax under his hands, teasing her. He then pressed his mouth to hers, and started kissing profusely. She moaned and groaned, their tongues interlocking. His lips traveled lower, nipping her neck, sucking down to her clavicle. "Ugghh, yess." Tanner loved hearing her moan. She submitted to him, becoming limp as he kissed lower, hugging her body, sucking her vanillites. He moved his hands up and down her waist. Biting ferociously, It was getting sweaty in there, a mass of arms and legs and flesh. She then grinded on him, his ditto pumping and twitching. She was so turned on, she needed to be relieved. She whispered in her ear "My cloyster..." He instantly knew what she meant. He chose to tease her some more, not really listening to her. He turned her around, and grabbed her butt. She squirmed, and spread her cheeks, bending over.

He took off his shirt, then stuck two fingers in, spreading her further, to fit his titanic manhood. He clasped her clefairies, and thrusted his diglett in, raging more than ever. She squealed. Her face showed pain, he loved to see her struggle. "No, stop, not there..." He started to push in and out slowly, between his sweat and her juices, they were smoothly operating. He stroked her hair. She then felt a luxurious sensation as he rubbed himself inside of her. He felt ginormous. She told him to speed up, and he was near squirtle.

Then she pulled off of him and spread her legs. He looked at her, she was clean shaven. Her long, slender, curving legs. She was tingling all over, and he went in. They were kissing and thrusting in unison, and her hands scraped his hard, smooth abs, his back muscles, his face. She loved him inside of her, she was at her peak. She felt a steaming fireworks of pleasure, and nearly doubled over as she came. Her fluids dripped out, he kept thrusting, yet her pleasure was short lived. Soon she was in hypersensitivity, her pain was extraordinary. Her facial expression was ferocious and pain filled. She felt his liquids spill inside of her, not caring if she bore a child, she felt the ecstasy, and they pulled apart, only to embrace again.

"Was I good?" Pikachu asked.

"Yeah" she replied, "Might want to get out before we get caught, though." They were in a state of sex-induced haze then, too much so to realize that their clothes were covered in excretions and sweat, too much so to realize the other person in the bathroom, too much so to realize that he knew everything. The kid knew what they did, and didn't need much evidence to make someone know. Pikachu snapped to attention as the kid tried to walk away. That kid's dead now.

NO WITNESSES!


	2. Chapter 2

… Or so he thought.

Charmander felt like his bladder would explode at any second. He had finally reached the bathroom, but pissed himself while trying to unbuckle his belt, he felt the moist, damp, hot liquid stream down his pants leg, and was relieved. His eyes rolled to the back of his sockets as his legs began to stick to his pants and smell horrid.

He heard some noises coming from the stall next to his.

"More..." "Harder..."

He saw someone come into the bathroom. He talked to the kid, he recognized him from one of his classes, saying that two kids were having some fun in there. He remembered. The kid was a Mankey, his name was Jonah.

They walked out after finishing up, Charmander having a very visible pee stain riding his jeans, and talked about the two pokemon in the bathroom, while a girl listened in. She wasn't just a normal girl, however.

She was fucked.

Seriously, she was literally a bunch of hormones curled up into a ball. All she saw as she heard their conversation was fresh meat on the table. She wasted no time to pounce. She grabbed them up, and carried them away to her classroom, kicking and screaming.

Corbynn yelled as he was dragged by his arm towards hell-knows-where. He looked around. He saw Jonah being dragged too.

"It's Jynx!" Mankey screamed. Charmander immediately knew who he meant. "She's why Ditto is gay!"

"Oh," Charmander did not need that information. "They have camps to help with that, I went to one. I prayed my gay away, and it made me the strapping gentleman I am today!"

They were thrust into a dark closet inside of a classroom. They fumbled in the dark, the terrifying pitch of night catching up with them.

"First a closet, and then the bathroom. What's with all of these idiotic locations to bang! What's with all this banging!"

Mankey's voice was drowned out by the sound of metal scraping across wood. Their captor cackled horrendously. Mankey and Charmander heard chains dragging across the floor, and Charmander tried to escape.

He peed himself even more, as Jynx pulled off his pants. It was dark as night in there, and Charmander tried to resist. He felt her grab his hands, and make him bend over. He felt some plastic on his exposed backside, and squirmed, but her grip was like steel. He used his last resort.

"I'm being MOLES-!" He tried to yell, but his voice cracked as she covered his mouth and shoved her strap-on inside of his rectum. His diglett popped out.

He felt pain as it went deeper and deeper inside of him. She teared open his rectal cavity by force as he wailed, the blood lubricating her entrance. His prostate was massaged by her forceful shoving. He felt her smooth, cold hands on him, and it sent a shiver up his spine.

Charmander sobbed of the pain in his anus. His ditto was an onyx, as he felt her large, bouncy voltorbs on his back. She grabbed his arms, and slid her hands up and down his sides. She grabbed his firm cheeks, he clenched his butt, tightening is hole.

Jynx grabbed Charmander's's smooth chest, and thrust her strap-on pokeballs-deep in his anus, he felt pain like having his intestinal tissue destroyed. He felt as if he needed to take a huge shit. He felt her hand clasp his registeel, as she moved inwards and outwards quickly. He farted loudly and it smelled rancid. She fondled his tip, as she went lower, her hands gripping his masterballs, tightening and fapping him upwards and downwards. She felt his sticky, white liquids spill down her hands, and she kept going. He struggled to be exempt from her grip as as she continued to jerk his sensitive piplup off. Between the pain in his bowels and his junk, he was being tortured.

His prostate felt overactive, pumping more and more blood. His squirtle juice made her grip slipperier and slipperier. His rayquasa was still raging hard and painful. She pinched his foreskin, and he moaned. His butt was throbbing in many places, as she tore him up. She removed herself from inside of him, and she let him fall to the floor, fluids spilling from him, ass bleeding, and the skin on his ditto viciously chafed.

He lay there, twitching, as he felt cold, metal chains wrap his body in an upright position, and felt it tighten until he could barely move. Their kidnapper then walked over to Mankey, who hadn't moved an inch, only hearing wails of pain and heavy breathing since Charmander tried to escape. Mankey felt a cold hand grab his shoulder, and Jynx knocked him to the dusty floor.

Mankey's shirt and pants were removed stealthily, as he felt a juicy pair of jigglypuffs on top of his chest, and a wisp of hair on his neck. He became slightly harder. He felt a pair of cold, silken legs, and his now raging diglett enter a slit. He burled deep inside of her, as she thrusted inwards and outwards. He could feel the juicy moistness of being inside of a cloyster, a labyrinth of feeling. A luxurious pleasure. He reached under her and groped her, and slowly moved his hands up and down her skinny frame.

Her vanillites pressed against his chest, she felt his back muscles, hard and gnarled, his ribs individually. He touched her hair, it's smooth finery. He grabbed her, and her back curved inwards as she moaned. He went on top of her, and took the lead. He rushed in and out, feeling her twitch and squirm. She would know who her master was. He pulled her hair. She would know who was in charge. She subjected to him, as he bellowed "Who's your daddy?" He squirtled, and it leaked out. It was a hose that wouldn't empty. She squirted, her juices moistened his cock as it cooled down.

"You are." She replied.

Mankey then grabbed Charmander, and tore off his chains. He also grabbed his subjugate, Jynx, his servant whose bond had been sealed in desire. He tore Charmander's sweaty shirt off him, and shoved his own ekans in his slave's weepinbell. He made Charmander go in her meowth. Together they tore her apart. She thought she was one with the act of molestation, that it was her ally, but she merely adopted the act. Jonah was born through it, molded by it. His mom was four years old when she was banged by his eighteen-year-old dad. He was constantly beaten and teased as a kid. Jonah didn't see the light of chastity until he hit puberty, by then to him it was blinding. He couldn't live without fapping at least thee times a day, every day. The act of molestation betrayed her because it belongs to him. He was her master, he wanted to empty his aggressions into her, to force her to his desires, to make her submit even further.

His poliwhirl hurt, and raged like hell, and Charmander's butt still ached, but she was stifling. She couldn't stand the pain anymore, the overactive pain inside of her, the feeling of her anus being torn in half and moaned. "Ughhh" She wailed louder and louder. "Mankey!" She breathed heavily before screeching "Master!"

The door suddenly burst open, and a whole classroom was staring at them. They took in the spectacle, and stared shocked. Mankey had to lighten the mood so as to not get in trouble.

"Umm, he.. What, er Wh-what's the difference between a snowman and a snow woman?" No one answered. "Snowballs. Heh, haha um, get it?"

"I am writing your ass up!" Shouted the teacher.

"You're kidding! It was just one joke!"

"I'm taking your phone up, because that joke sucked _ass_!"

"It was fu- doodooing awesome!"

"Do you _want_ to be expelled?"


	3. Chapter 3

The room was dimly lit, candles emitting eerie illumination. Mankey called upon the numerous faces of Magikarp, and sent their spirit to bind their souls with blood. His slave, Jynx, then grew cat ears and a tail. Mankey went to his room, leaving his slave on the floor of his household, squirming.

After this, he sat alone in bed, like always, thinking about his pathetic life, like always. He had always faced boredom, but now he dealt with monotony. He felt like cutting himself, like the emo fag he was.

He felt something touch his penis. His cat, probably. His Persian was really small, and often crawled up his leg and tried to sleep on his fat, juicy genitalia. He didn't mind when Persian did this, as he immediately began to extend. He felt the furry pussy rubbing against his boxers. He reached for his pokedex on his dresser to watch pokeporn, but it wasn't there.

Mankey suddenly felt something he knew wasn't his cat. His boxers went down and he felt a rugged hand on his petrified girth.

"What the hell-"

"Shh" the pokemon said, "I know you want it." Their voice was strangely familiar.

"Lickitung~!" Mankey squealed, while throwing off his blanket. Instead of seeing Lickitung's long, light brown hair, curled eyelashes, chiseled abs, he was greeted with a buff hulk of a Pikachu, butt-naked, and his mouth positioned above Mankey's Tarzan.

"Who the fu- doodoo're you!?" Mankey asked as calmly as he could, which was pretty much screaming like a mo' fuckin' grizzly bear.

"I'm Tanner." He hugged Mankey. "You don't remember me, Jonah?" Pikachu started to nip at Mankey's neck lightly, trying to romance him.

"We never met!" Mankey glowered, even though he knew he wanted this.

"I was the one watching you from your window all throughout the time Ditto dumped you!" Tanner squealed happily. "You're in really pathetic shape. 156, that's the number of times you've cut yourself while crying and masturbating in your closet with a picture of Chance Dockery in you hand."

"What the-" Jonah stammered, but Pikachu did seem familiar.

Pikachu responded by grabbing a syringe filled with a strange liquid. "Familiar, isn't it! Your pathetic ass got into a depression and started taking this shit!" Pikachu shoved it into Mankey's arm forcefully, he became obviously euphoric shortly after, probably high enough to be seeing colors and the meaning of life.

"Now." Pikachu chained up Mankey face down to his bed, the metal felt cold on his back, the position was uncomfortable. It smelled like blood. Mankey then got much harder, and his eyesight get hazy, and feel a bright pleasure. The blood rushed to his voltorbs, and he got harder and harder.

"That drug was actually just a homoerotic aphrodesiac." Pikachu said happily, throwing the syringe down. He then looked at Mankey, his smooth, lean, skinny back. He was bending over, naked, ready for Pikachu's titanic manhood.

Pikachu would tease him first, breathing heavily and beginning to sweat, Mankey felt simultaneous shocks like vinewhips to his butt, as his cheeks rippled with pleasure. He couldn't feel pain through the hot, sweaty mess he was, his Wigglytuff in the air, ready for Pikachu to get kinky. Mankey purred and groaned, "Uggghhh, unh ah, haa..." as Pikachu hissed and squealed, stifling lion's roars. He moved down, dropping the whip, touching Mankey's lean scapula, and felt up his pecs. He licked lower, Meowthing his back furiously as he moved down kissing Mankey's tight, clenched bulbasaur.

Mankey felt Pikachu's flexible tongue lick inside of his Yaoi hole. He purred and festered, as Pikachu swallowed some of his Muk. Pikachu downed some Viagra, extending his already massive onyx another inch. Pikachu wildly kissed and Lickilicki, his lips traveling lower until Pikachu was under him, gently biting and suckling on Jonah's geodudes. He moved back up, his hands exploring Jonah's body as he thrusted his diglett in gently, moving slowly, following Mankey's moans of pleasure, Mankey's hyperspace hole already seemed to be wide from his experiments with anal penetration.

Pikachu produced a knife, and cut his arm, bleeding unto Mankey, then cut along his back, hearing his suppressed squeals. He unchained Mankey, and he immediately stood up, peeing all over Pikachu. He opened his mouth to guzzle some urine, then licked Mankey's backside along where he cut. Mankey quickly pressed his lips on to Pikachu's, feeling his gnarled, rugged mouth, tasting the different ingredients in the rainbow Hershey's kiss. It was delicious.

Their Lickitungs interlocked, and started sword fighting. Mankey broke free of the kiss, and sucked Pikachu's tip, gently nipping at his Gyrados. He put two fingers up Pikachu's hole, felt around, and hit his prostate. He massaged it homosexually. Pikachu stood up, finished jacking himself off to give Mankey a pearl necklace. Mankey guzzled his hydropump, and licked at Pikachu's pee covered body. Pikachu sucked him off until he slurped his white children, then continued the rainbow Hershey's kiss. Mankey's bed became moist, smelly, and sticky. He calmly fell asleep.

He woke up, and saw his chest. He was missing a nipple, and his bed was really messed up. He looked lower, and saw his penis was bent, and realized how much pain he was in. Mankey tried to get out of his bed, and fell down. He couldn't feel his legs.

Pikachu had cut off his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

So what if he was Morgan Freeman and didn't tell her! Pikachu had a right to his privacy! His girlfriend had just dumped him, and after peeing all over that emo fag, he was bored again.

"Suicide wank." Exeggcute read. Hmm so basically, you fap and yell "Mom" right before you orgasm.

Sounds fun?

He pulled out his pokedex, and searched "PokePorn, old grandma, saggy tits, horny milfs." He pulled down his denim jeans and used arm thrush on his wartortle as he watched the sexy whores get it on.

He watched the juicy AuraSpheres flapping all over the place, the blue veins showing under their skin. He loved the gray wisps of hair on their shiny, crinkled heads.

He reached higher and higher sensitivity, as his tiny, two inch torchick barely popped out of its skin. He then thought that it was a good time as any.

"MOM!"

She burst into the scene, and looked at her son. Time felt as if it was going in slow motion. She looked at her son's tiny safari balls, the porn pulled up on his pokedex. Somehow, it flipped a switch inside of her. Her body flooded with whore-mones as her legs sprung onto her ugly son.

Exeggcute's eyes bulged out of their sockets as he saw her mom make a cougar pounce onto him. At first he never realized that his mother had such fantastic floppy flapjacks, and then he reached over and squished her wigglytuffs.

They tore off their clothes as she scratched Seth's fatty back, itching for him not to escape, but she had no resistance. Seth reminded her of her stripper days, she popped hercherubi on the pole when she did her first split.

Exeggcute's mom moaned and made loud noises. She was a real animal in the bed, she scratched and everything. This was his favorite shirt! If she was any more of a cougar, he would be put behind bars for bestiality with a cougar!

Seth(Exeggcute) knew that to make up for his small size, he would have to please his mom elsewhere. He grabbed her hair, and pulled himself balls deep inside of her, but pulled out and pushed her off. Before he could stop, he was going into her legs, and through her Ginjinka. He put his tongue inside of her, and tasted something sickening that made bile rise in the back of his throat.

If yeast and salt could have a baby, then kill that baby, let it decay, and dump it in the Pacific Ocean with all the dead fish, that would be the taste of his mom's purrloin. Almost against his will, Seth went deeper inside of his mom, licking her. He felther muddy water juices pour into his mouth, and soon she squirted while purring like a tamed meowth.

Seth moved up, and placed his pokemon parts in between his mother's ample bosom and used bone club. He was getting some major friction, so he stopped. He massaged her nipples, pulling and suckling as she gasped for air. Soon, milk spurted out of them, and he spread it over her, lubricating her igglybuffs.

They were about to continue when-

"I kept on calling you because I was hungry, It sounds like someone's dying in there, so I'm going up to check on you, Mom..."

Exeggcute's sister. How could he not have thought! His mom was too loud! Now, his sister was going to walk in in ten seconds…

Suicide wank.

He shoved his diglett in, as he used helping hand on her squishing parts. He thrust in and out, the pleasure tingling at him, he let loose a discharge of hydropump. The liquids slipped off of her neck, down her chest, and she licked them off.

Exeggcute had just enough time to remove himself from his mom when the door creaked open, his seven-year old sister saw them naked on the bed, and as quickly as it open, it shut. Seth could hear the pitter-patter of running down the hallway.

Seth ran downstairs after her.

"Wait!" he yelled, "That was... a rodeo!"

"A rodeo?" She asked, suspicious of him.

"Yeah, we were playing the game where you try to hold on to the bull for as long-"

"Did you have to be naked?" She asked, as if questioning something idiotic.

Seth explained that to make it harder he took off his and his mom's clothes, but after a while she left him mid sentence.

A couple of days later, Seth pulled his pokedex out of his pocket, and searched up pokeporn, as he had nothing better to do.

"Incest. Daddy's girl. Grandfather cocks and teenage girls."

On the first video he clicked on, he saw a horrible sight. His sister, "playing rodeo" with his dad. She moved up and down on top of him, holding him and yelling "Yee-haw!"

She asked with her childish demeanor about what he was doing with his penis, as he came all over her face, and he used lick on the salty liquid off her cheek and hugged him.

"I love you daddy."

"You too sweetheart."

That didn't stop Seth from fapping though.


End file.
